Unholy
by WintersBlueRaven
Summary: DISCONTINUED


Disclaimer: You know the drill by now; I don't own any NWN's characters or such...if I did there would be many more romance options for the female and male PC's. I only own Ashnara, my sinister Black Guard.

-

The sound of metal on metal echoed across the courtyard, causing the birds perched above to take flight. Sweat trickled down Ashnara's brow, brown eyes burning with determination. Her tunic clung to her damp body as she side-stepped, calculating her next move on the enchanted practice dummy.

Smouldered orange, the sun snuck over the horizon, smiting all shadow. The elf's greatsword glinted in the light as it swung sideways in an offensive arch. Cocking its head to one side, the steel dummy brought up its longsword to parry the woman's attack. A jolt of pain coursed up Ashnara's assaulting arm, causing her to hiss. Baring her teeth, a feral sheen seeped into the elf's eyes as they narrowed. Her low pitched growl rose into a frustrated roaring battle cry.

"Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir!"

Sparks flew as the two blades continuously slammed into one another, pirouetting to the side, rolling away, direct hits; flurry of movement, the deadly tango that was battle.

Blocking another blow, Ashnara spotted an opening in the machine's left flank. Exhaling heavily, she scrambled to her feet, flexing her muscles to relieve the aching pain of countless impacts. Heart pounding in her pointed ears, the elf charged, pouring the remainder of her strength into a final strike. It wasn't only the strength that flowed from her fingers to the tip of the sword, but the hatred, torment and blinding fury that thundered through her veins.

As her sword struck home, Ashnara all but screamed. She had to let it out, all of it. The shadow that slept with in her awoke. Her hands began to darken as the negative energy oozed over the hilt of her sword, snaking around the steel blade until it literally blackened.

The surge of maddening power rushed to her head. So this was what it was like to be a Blackguard, the fallen paladin, the unholy. A sinister smile crept onto her face. It bet paladinhood by miles.

Battered, the dummy got slowly to its feet, unaware of its closing destruction. Ashnara took one step back, pulling one arm back into an attack stance.

"On guard"

Storming forwards, the elf rammed into the dummy's tower shield. Swinging her sword directly into the dummy's helmet caused its guarding arm to falter. Acting upon this advantage, Ashnara spun round, slamming her weapon into its gut, and straight out the other side.

The empty helmet fell to the cobbled Keep floor with an unnaturally loud clatter, the rest of the now inanimate armor following.

Leaning heavily on her sword, Ashnara panted, the consequences of her Rage taking their toll. Someone clapped her performance from the sidelines near the Keep entrance, whether it was a patronizing applaud or a genuine compliment, Ashnara didn't know...neither did she care. Her profession was hugely despised, rather like herself in - some cases.

"Impressive, our dearest Captain certainly has a foul temper" that answered her question in flamboyant detail. Only two people had that rich sarcastic tone, but to use it in that way...

"I thought you'd still be with your wench this early in the morning, ranger...soaking up the only compassion you'll ever receive" she sneered, her tongue as sharp as her blade. She could feel the searing daggers glaring into her back. Smirking she mopped her brow with a rag from her pouch, twirling her greatsword admiringly, Ashnara lead against a nearby column.

"No need for such jealously...oh, but wait, I forgot, you _have_ no faith left to warm your bedroll at night" she had to hand it to him; he was as good as Sand with that tongue of his. Still, she won't give him the satisfaction of ruffling her feathers. Instead, she would play his game a little longer.

"Oh, so yours is a roaring fire I take it" dragging the rag over her blade's surface, she glowered at her reflection. Creaking behind alerted her to Bishop's approach.

"I need _no_ faith to live, I live for myself. But..." Ashnara watched his lips curve upwards into a suggestive smirk "...I'm sure the Paladin would relight yours, _m'lady_"

The black-guard chuckled darkly, rubbing at a stubborn stain near the tip of her blade "Now, now, ranger...did your mother teach you nothing, it's rude to speak of others behind their backs"

"That's not how it seemed last night" his honey eyes almost shining with manipulation; Bishop's favorite weapon.

Ashnara stopped her polishing, raising her weapon to between her eyes, inspecting her handy work. She turned to face him, perfectly aware of the limited space between them, perfectly aware how close her blade was to his throat.

"Then it seems someone either had too much to drink last night or have a personal vendetta against me. Whether he is a holy warrior or Tyr himself, Casavir is no threat to me" she twisted the sword inches from Bishop's vulnerable flesh. The ranger's smirk widened, apparently Ashnara's threat went unheeded.

"What, the shining symbol of righteousness bustling in on _your_ territory is no threat?!" he asked in a mocking shocked voice "What has the world come to!"

"Why must you make everything sound so predatory?" Ashnara faked a yawn, masking her laughter. Bishop's face was priceless.

"My dear Captain, if you haven't already noticed I am-"

"A cassanova, a roué" if looks could kill, the black-guard was dead ten times over "Oh, I'm not finished, the list goes on-"

"A ranger" he growled viciously.

"Yes, quite" she winked at him before sliding her weapon carefully into its scabbard. "Well, _ranger_, I have a huge pile of papers on my desk that won't sign themselves...I'm sure there's a tankard somewhere on Sal's bar with your name on it"

With that, the Captain strode off up the stone steps into her fortress, Bishop stalking her every move with his eyes. Mumbling something crude the ranger smirked away to himself, before disappearing off into the outer courtyard as the rest of the Keep began to wake.

-

_**Gurth gothrim Tel'Quessir: Death to the foes of the Elves**_

AN: This is a one-shot for now, really just to see what you people make of it so please Read & Review. If you do like it, I may just continue. I haven't written anything for the net in a while, so please, bare that in mind.


End file.
